The world above
by BlueWolfStoryTeller
Summary: We all know of Ariel curiosity about the human world, but how did this start. Set a year before Athena's death this fic tells of how Ariel grew to love humans.
1. Travels through the Kingdom

The world above

This fic is set a year before the events at the start of Ariel's Beginning, the girls are eleven years younger then in their profiles.

Dedication

To my Mum Margaret for always being there for me when I need her, not matter how minor the problem. I can identify a lot with Ariel and I can see a lot of my Mum in Athena.

Travels through the Kingdom

"GIRLS TIME TO GO" Queen Athena called, as a servant loaded the last of the bags onto the dolphin drawn chariot.

Within moments she was joined by her daughters and husband Triton, all swimming out of the palace garden.

"All packed?" asked Triton kissing his wife.

"Yes and all loaded into the chariot."

"Honestly Athena, do you really need all that? You are only going away for two weeks not two months!"

"We do yes. You forget that seven little mermaids have many toys, and there are my own things."

"I suppose you are right, I just wish I could come with all. Trust the monthly meeting with my Earls to be the next two weeks, of all the rotten timing."

"I wish you could come to, but these meetings are important. You have to make sure those that rule on your behalf are doing their jobs properly."

"I know my love. Ours is a large Kingdom, so we do rely on the Earls to administer our rule at a local level. I am just sorry I will miss your Fathers birthday though, pity your family decided to move away from Atlantica."

"I wish they had stayed within the city, but you know how Mother and Father wanted a peaceful retirement" Athena replied, as the girls settled down in the chariot.

"I do and they certainly got that, White Sand Village is much quieter then here."

"It is. We had better set off, I promised Mother we would be there for about two. I will see you in a couple of weeks" Athena replied, kissing Triton.

"Bye Daddy" the girls called, as Athena motioned the dolphins to go.

"Goodbye and have fun" Triton called, waving to the girls.

As the chariot went through Atlantica, those on the streets waved and the girls waved back. Once out of the city the girls looked around them with curiosity. Passing through villages the girls saw more of life outside the city.

"Look sea lions" Arista called, pointing to a group of sea lions playing above them.

"Cute, I like them" Ariel said.

"So do I, wish I could swim with them" Arista replied.

"Girls keep it down back there, I need to concentrate" Athena called, glancing back.

"Yes Mummy" the girls replied, as Athena turned off right at a major trail point.

Looking out the girls gazed at the vast array of chariots and other modes of transport that were on the trial. Too their right were a group of teenage mermaids and boys all riding dolphins and chatting happily. Then Andrina screamed, as a black chariot drawn by two Great White sharks pulled up next to them. Hearing the scream Athena looked back and saw the chariot.

"Girls it is alright, they will not harm you. They may look scary, but their owner will have them under control."

"But they have big teeth Mummy" Andrina replied.

"I know, soon we will be away from them" Athena replied, as she turned left, leaving the sharks behind.

A couple of hours later they arrived at White Sand Village, named because of the sand on the sea bed was white. Just outside the village they came to a large house with a large garden. There waiting for them was a merman with black/grey hair with a green tail. Next to him was a mermaid with brown hair and a purple tail.

"Athena" the merman called, swimming up hugging her.

"It is wonderful to see you Father, the flowers look lovely."

"And I am glad to see you, all of you in fact, by you girls have grown" he replied, lifting Adella out of the chariot.

"They have indeed, it is wonderful to have you all here" said the mermaid.

"I've missed you Mother, still not going grey yet" Athena teased hugging her mother.

"I am but I'll have mine dyed. Unlike your Father, I do not want my grey to show."

"I am not a glamour catfish like you Eirênê" said Athena's Father.

"I know Uaithne (Irish meaning green) you prefer gardening. Now then, we have dallied enough out here, come on in, you must be famished after such a long journeying" Eirênê said, leading the group inside.

Sitting down in the large dinning room Athena and the girls told the pair of life in Atlantica, and in return were told stories of village life.

That afternoon the girls played fin ball in the garden while Uaithne tended to his flowers. Suddenly Alana's terrible aim sent the ball through his shed widow, breaking three flower pots.

"Honestly Alana you have your Grandma's poor aim" he said, looking at the damage.

"Sorry it was an accident" Alana said.

"I know it was and I'm not blaming you, accidents happen with balls. Never mind sweetie, those pots had been taking up space. My sister bought them for me last Yule and I never did like. Hated them in fact, but could never find a polite way of getting rid of them, seems you have solved that problem for me."

"Are you still going on about those pots" Eirênê said as she swam out. "Oh dear, have we had a breakage?"

"Alana just sent the ball through the window, hit those lovely pots my sister sent me" Uaithne replied showing her the pots.

"Well then, it was a stroke of luck. Those dratted things had been taking up space. I've come to tell you I am starting dinner and it will be ready in an hour, you eight had better get washed" she said, looking at the sand covered group.

An hour later and all were eating Eirênê's delicious cooking and chatting happily. After the girls had gone to bed that night, Uaithne opened a bottle of wine, and he, Athena, and Eirênê chatted along into the night.


	2. Bedtime stories

Bedtime stories

It was a week later, the girls were playing music with Uaithne in his studio. Uaithne was a renowned composer and playwright. He was famous through the Kingdom of Atlantica and beyond.

"I thought you were retired Grandpa" said Attina as she played the drums. .

"I never said retired from music completely, just retired from the constant work and city rush. I know pick and choose what I do. My reputations means I no longer need to live in Atlantica, work comes to me. You can blame my friend Elaine for this, she asked me to compose the music for her new play."

"Why did you take on her play?" asked Alana.

"She told me the story, and I liked what I heard, she is also one of my oldest friends."

"What he means is that it was too good a story to turn down. He also knows the lead actress well, he worked with her on her first show."

Looking around, the group saw Eirênê and Athena standing in the doorway.

"Well Vanessa is one of the greats, and I did work with her on her first show. I said then she would go far. I could not let my old friends down could I?"

"I suppose not, and you three do make a amazing team. Andrina, Ariel it is time for bed soon" Athena said swimming in.

"Five more minuets Mummy please?" asked Ariel

"But it's not time yet" said Andrina

"I know, but I am just telling you that you have ten more minuets. So then, what have you been telling them Father? I heard what sounded like a song for Wicked."

"I was just telling them about the twenty-fifth anniversary party next month. Tthe song we were playing was, I'm not that Mermaid."

"Daddy said you played that part once Mummy" said Arista.

"I did for two years, I have such amazing memories, I'm not that Mermaid was my favourite song."

"Will you sing it for us?" asked Alana.

"I will, if your Grandpa will play with me. Will you Father?"

"Of course I will. Come on sit on the piano like you did in rehearsals, while I fish out the score" Uaithne replied.

Sitting on the top of the piano Athena though back to the time she played the lead role on stage. As her Father began to play, the words and the emotions of the song flooded back to her.

"Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that merboy  
But I'm not that mermaid:

Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that merboy  
I'm not that mermaid

Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in

Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the mermaid he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that mermaid:

Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the flower and the pearl  
There's a mermaid I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that mermaid."

"That was beautiful Mummy" Arista said as Athena ended the song.

"It was indeed" Uaithne said as Athena led Andrina and Ariel to their room.

A while later both girls sat in their beds, with Andrina holding a cuddly dolphin and Ariel a killer whale.

"Will you tell us a story Mummy?" asked Andrina.

"Your Grandma knows one that will be perfect for bed" replied Athena, as Eirênê swam in.

"Will you tell us it Grandma?"

"Yes I will. Now once upon a time there was a human King and Queen who ruled a large and mighty kingdom. Then one day the Queen gave birth to a Princess who they called Aurora. She brought sunlight and happiness into their lives. To celebrate her birth they hosted a ball to which they invited four fairies, one of these fairies was a mermaid."

Laying back in bed Andrina and Ariel listened to the tale of Sleeping Beauty, of how a beautiful princess was cursed. Sitting next to the girls, Athena though back to the time she had first heard the story as a child. Ariel listened in wonder at what her Grandma said of the human world, picturing it in her mind.

"How did you hear it?" asked Ariel once the story was over.

"From the Enchanters when I was a child."

"Who are they?" both girls asked with curiosity.

"They are a story for another time, it is nearly seven and time you were both asleep, goodnight girls." Athena said, drawing the curtains and swimming out of the room.

Two hours later all the girls were in bed and Athena, Eirênê and Uaithne were sat on the veranda.

"I think you may have made Ariel curious about the world above Mother, that story about the humans. And mentioning the Enchanters was not the best of ideas."

"Oh Athena do not worry if I have, it will pass, it may last a week at most. Besides the girls have to know something, you and Triton take them up to Merpeople Lagoon."

"We do, but we have not yet told Andrina or Ariel much about humans and certainly not Enchanters. You know as I well as I do that contact between humans and merpeople is banned and you know why."

"I do, I remember it well and I do agree for the most part. One day we will speak to Enchanters again, better they know something about them then nothing."

"Your Mother is right Athena, after all it was just as story she told, what harm can it possibly do?"

"You know how curious Ariel is Father, I do not want her getting any ideas."

"As were you once, if memory serves, you once swam up into a human town when you were sixteen. How in ocean you didn't get caught I'll never know" said Eirênê glaring at her daughter.

"That is why I do not want Ariel hearing stories about the human world. Going up to the Lagoon is safe, it's away from humans, and none can get to it as there is no trial down the cliffs. I hope you both right about this."

"Athena sweetie you are worrying over nothing, it will pass" Uaithne said, as they swam up stairs to their beds.

The following evening girls were sat in the garden with Uaithne, when Ariel asked him about the Enchanters.

"Well I suppose I could tell you a little, but not tell your Mother."

"Please tell us, we will not tell" replied the girls grinning.

"Well then, to start Enchanters are humans who use magic. Since time began this group have always known about merpeople. Once, both races lived together in Atlantis, a city on land and in the sea. The land part of the city was filled with fountains and aqueducts, allowing merpeople to be on land. As they used magic, Enchanters could transform into merpeople, allowing them to live in the underwater part. The King or Queen of the city wore The Circlet of Atlantis, they also possessed The Trident."

"Dad that is enough, it is well past the girls bedtime" said Athena quickly as swam up to them.

"But Grandpa has not finished the story" said Aquata.

"Yes he has. The next part is not suitable for little mermaids, and it is well past bedtime."

"But Mummy we are not tired" said Ariel yawning.

"Bedtime for all of you" Athena replied taking the girls up to bed.

After she had putting the girls to bed, Athena swam into her room and though about what she had heard.

"I cannot believe Father told them about Enchanters! I though he would have had more sense! I and Triton agreed not to tell them until they were older. They have a right to know, but not at this age. Attina and Alana know about Atlantis, but the others are far too young. I am just glad I got there in time, before he told them too much. I wish things had been different, I wish thinks had stayed the same" she though.

Swimming over to a draw she took out a framed drawing. The drawing showed Athena at sixteen, sat on a beach. Sat next to her was a human girl of sixteen, the girls hair was midnight black. Both were smiling, in the background was a magnificent city.

"I wish you could meet my girls Corvinna. I pray that we can be friends again one day. I know you are innocent, you and Ariel would get on well. I hope that one day we can meet again, " Athena though, putting the picture away.


	3. Surface world

Surface World

It was two weeks later, all girls apart from Ariel were having lessons with their tutors. As Ariel was only four, she was too young to begin formal lessons. She was playing in the sitting room under the eye of her nurse, when Athena swam up to them.

"Mummy!" Ariel cried swimming up and hugging her.

"Hi sweetie, I will take care of Ariel now, you are free to go" Athena said.

"Yes your Majesty" the nurse replied swimming away and leaving the pair alone.

"I am glad the meetings are over, would you like to go for a swim?" asked Athena.

"Yes please" Ariel replied grinning.

"Come on then, we had better leave your Daddy a note" Athena replied, writing a note for her husband.

A short time later the pair left the palace, swimming leisurely through Atlantica, with many merpeople stopping to talk to the pair. Once the pair swam into the West End, Athena led Ariel to The Starfish Theatre, where they saw Athena's brother Carmine.

"Carmine" Athena called.

Turning round Carmine grinned as he saw them, Athena noticed his black hair was streaked with purple.

"Nice to see you Athena, no duty today?" he asked.

"I have a free afternoon, I am taking Ariel out for a swim and though we would come and see you."

"I'm glad you did, I've got the next hour off from rehearsals. Seeing as its just gone one, why don't we go for some lunch together?"

"I think that is a wonderful idea, what do you think Ariel?"

"I would like that" Ariel replied, looking at the jet sea dragon necklace her uncle was wearing.

"You like this Ariel?"

"Yes, the purple beads look nice with the black."

"I've had this since I was sixteen. The beads match my dark purple tail, pity your Mother hates it" Carmine said, as they swam into his flat above Calypso Street.

The outer walls were blue like the rest of Altantica, but inside was a blaze of dark reds, purples, greens and midnight blue. Sitting on the balcony the three ate their lunch.

"This is a nice place Carmine, but would it not be cheaper to live with us in the palace? Triton would be more then happy to have you, and we have more than enough room."

"Thanks but no thanks Athena. I lived with you for six months after Arista was born, that was long enough. Here I can do what I like when and with whomever I like, no worries about be caught in embarrassing situations."

"Carmine that incident was your own fault. You both were to drunk to lock that door. But maybe you are right, it is better for you here. You and your friends do like to party, the last think Triton and I need is to be woken up by you coming in. This is a nice place you have, it is only a short swim away from work."

"That's why I love it, speaking of which, I'd better be getting back to rehearsals."

"Yes and we had best be going" Athena replied, as the three swam out of the flat.

Leaving Carmine outside the Starfish, Athena and Ariel swam out of the city, not stopping till they reached one of the reefs.

"Mummy will you me about humans?" Ariel asked as she swam through rocks.

"Humans, why do you want to know about them?" Athena asked in surprise.

"The story Granddad told" Ariel replied, swimming to the rock where her mother sat.

"I suppose a few facts would be alright, just to take the edge off her curiosity. I will have to talk to Dad about what stories he tells." Athena though.

"Firstly humans cannot breathe under water, but yet they can swim. They eat fish and"

"They eat fish why?"  
"I do not know."

"I would like to see them, have you seen them Mummy?" asked Ariel.

"I have, they are very different to us."

"Can we go and see them?"

"We are not supposed to have contact with humans, and it would be risky."

"Please Mummy, just once."

"I suppose once could not hurt, but you will have to do exactly what I tell you. This is going to be a little dangerous."

"I promise to be good Mummy" Ariel replied smiling widely.

Leaving the reef, the pair swam up to the surface, both checking to make sure it was safe. Athena then took Ariel to a beach, where they saw some human children playing. Seeing them Ariel gazed at them wonder. Watching as they played with a ball, Ariel asked.

"What do they have instead of fins?"

"I think they are called legs."

"They seem like us?" Ariel said, watching as three of the children jumped into the sea.

"I suppose they are in many ways, now behind here" Athena replied, guiding Ariel to a small island of rocks

After a while the humans left so Athena and Ariel swam onto the beach. Lying on the sand, Ariel felt to sun on her skin and the gentle breeze playing with her hair. Then from high above them came a screech, the pair watched as a magnificent White Tailed Sea Eagle land next to them. Seeing the bird's large talons Ariel huddled closer to Athena, as the bird looked at them with its sharp eyes.

"Athena is a pleasure to see you again; it has been many weeks since we last met. This must be Ariel, she has grown since I last saw her" said the eagle.

"Ariel this is Harlin, I have known him for the past six years."

"Your mother found me injured after a storm, she took care of me while I recovered."

"It is nice to meet you Harlin."

"As it is you Ariel, I have not seen you for two years. So tell me what brings you both here?"

"Ariel was curios about the human world, I brought her here to see them."

"Without your husband's knowledge I take it, You both should swim to the castle, there are many humans there."

"That would be far too dangerous even for me to consider Harlin, I will not take risks."

I am sorry Athena I did think; I see it only from the air where I am safe."

"I would like to see more humans" Ariel said.

"There is a small village around the next bend, it is safe and small" Harlin said.

"Yes I know that place, Ariel we can go there, it is such a lovely place."

"I will fly above to make sure you are both safe."

"That is nice of you Harlin" Ariel said, as Harlin allowed her to touch his feathers.

With Harlin flying above them Athena and Ariel swam round to the small village, protected by a natural bay. Hiding behind a large rocky outcrop the three watched the coming and goings of the humans. Children played as the fisherman worked, three boat builders worked to repair four battered fishing boats, a steady flow people passed along the street. Then came a load bark, Ariel looked around to see a large Alsatian swimming towards them. Getting out of the water, the dog walked over to them.

"What is this?" asked Ariel.

"A dog, humans keep them as pets, he just wants you to stroke him" Harlin said.

Laying her hands in his coat, Ariel smiled as the dog licked her. Smiling at her daughter, Athena stroked the dog as well.

"It is time we were leaving, your sisters will soon finish their lessons" said Athena.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes it is getting late. Besides, your Daddy will wonder where we are."

"Ok, but can we come back?"

"Maybe we can. Harlin I am glad we met again."

"A pleasure it has been Athena, I am glad to have met you Ariel."

"It was nice to meet you as well as Harlin" Ariel replied as she and Athena dived back down.

Swimming back home, the pair took swam at a leisurely pace, arriving home as the girls were finishing their lessons. Sitting down for dinner that night the group chatted happily about their day. Athena and Ariel made sure not to mention their trip to the surface. As she put the girls to bed that night, Athena though of the days events and what they meant.

"I hope I did the right thing taking Ariel to the surface. I hoped to stem her curiosity but I might have made it worse. If Zethar and Corvinna were still here, then things would have been different. Triton will not be overly happy if he finds out about today. Maybe Mother is right, this curiosity will pass, it did with me. I suppose a harmless curiosity is not so bad, humans do affect sea creatures. I was the same at her age and I did me no harm, yes it will be fine."

A couple of days later, Athena and Triton were reading over the palace accounts, when the girls nurse swam in.

"Sorry to bother you your majesties, but Aquata's art tutor has come down with food poisoning. He has had to go home."

"Oh dear, art was Aquata last lesson today, it was supposed to be a double" Triton said.

"All the other tutors are busy, and they cannot have her in with them."

"I am planning to take Ariel out for a swim once the accounts are done. Aquata can come with us" Athena replied.

An hour later Athena, Ariel and Aquata left Atlantica. With them was a picnic, as Athena was unsure where or not they would be home for dinner.

"Where would both of you like to visit?" asked Athena as they swam.

"Can we go to Seahorse Reef?" asked Aquata.

"Of course we can" Athena replied.

A short time later the three reached Seahorse Reef. The reef named for its large population of seahorses, both small and giant. Seeing the mermaids, three giant seahorses swam over to them, with large pink one nuzzling Aquata. Swimming through the reef Aquata and Ariel played a game of hide and seek with the horses. From a rock, Athena watched as the pink seahorse gave Aquata a ride, while a smaller red one did the same for Ariel. From her horses back, Aquata gave a cry of joy, as she was taken high above her mother.

"_This is wonderful_" she though, as her horse swam back down.

Then both horse joined others in a race with six other giant seahorses. Both girls screamed with joy as they were taken on a very fast ride. The race was over in minutes, but to Athena it had felt much longer. Swimming over to them she let out a sight of relief, as both girls were not only fine, but laughing about their ride.

"Thank Poseidon for that! I was scared you would both be injured."

"It was an amazing ride. I felt safe though, I loved the ride" Aquata replied grinning broadly.

"It was scary at first, but I liked it" said Ariel hugging her Mother.

"Ariel, Aquata" looking around, the three saw Morgana swimming towards them. Morgana was Ursula's younger and much nicer sister.

"Good afternoon you're Majesty, Princess Ariel, Princess Aquata" Morgana said.

"Good afternoon Morgana, I have not seen in Atlantica for a few weeks" Athena replied smiling.

"I had to go away for a couple of weeks to Eel-Ectric city. I got a report off my old tutor that some ancient spell books had been discovered" Morgana replied, as she and Athena watched the girls play.

"Did you have any luck?"

"There was reference to the spell but it was from the sixth century, so it will take time for them to be translated. I just wish Ursula had stayed the same, and then things would have been easier for all of us."

"What about your parents, can they not help?"

"Both are older now, my mother has given up hope. Ursula destroyed that, and she has no faith in my abilities" Morgana replied, as she watched Ariel and Aquata play hide and seek.

"Now that I cannot understand, you have some wonderful gifts" Athena replied smiling at her friend.

"My Mother does not seem them at way, she says I am much weaker magically then Ursula."

"Maybe but for all Ursula's talent she still used black magic, a betrayal of you all."

"It was to be expected though, given why my family are like this in the first place. My Great Grandmother was cursed by Triton's great Grandfather for murdering his sister by black magic. Changed into this form, the curse was also placed on all those of her line, we all go bad in the end."

"Yet you have not done so, and your Grandmother turned away from black magic as a teenager."

"Only to return to that path twenty years later, we may start out good but we all turn dark eventually."

"Mummy what's that?" asked Aquata, pointing to the hull of a ship that was sailing high above them.

"It is the bottom of a human ship, humans use them to travel across the sea" Athena replied, as a large wooden box fell from above.

"What is this?" asked Ariel opening the box.

"A jewellery box I would say, those must be human jewels" Morgana said picking up a peal necklace.

"They are so beautiful, could we keep the things?" asked Aquata, fingering a silver and topaz necklace.

"Well it would be difficult to return the box to its owner, not to mention highly dangerous" Athena said looking at box.

"It has fallen into our world. The humans will not be able to find it down here Morgana said smiling.

"You have a very good point, it has come into our world. Triton would agree with us."

"We can keep it?" asked Ariel.

"Yes we can, and we can each take something" Athena replied.

From the box Morgana acquired a pearl necklace, two gold bracelets and a pair of earrings shaped like fish. Athena took a gold and emerald necklace with matching earrings, a diamond ring and an emerald bracelet. Aquata ook a pair of white gold and diamond earrings, a stunning white gold and diamond chocker and a diamond ring cut in the shape of a flower. Ariel got a beautiful silver and ruby necklace, three emerald bracelets and a ruby ring.

"I think you three look lovely" Morgana said once Athena, Ariel and Aquata had put some of it on. "I know just the spell" with that she pointed at some small rocks, causing them to transform into three bags.

"Thank you Morgana" Athena said.

"Well I'd best be off, I have work in the morning" Morgana replied leaving.

Sitting on a rock Athena, Ariel and Aquata ate their picnic and chatted about the day's events.

"Mummy, can we go up to the surface, it is night so no humans will be around" Aquata asked a while later.

"Please Mummy" said Ariel.

"Well it is getting late but we have been up before. We can swim to the surface and see if any humans are about" Athena replied.

Swimming up, the three broke through to the surface, to find a bright full moon shining over head. Seeing the sea was deserted, the three swam till they reached a small island. Look Out Island was the name given to it by the mer people, as it was only small yet gave them a way of watching what was happening. Sitting on the rocks the three looked up at the full moon and the starry sky above them.

"The moon is beautiful" said Aquata as the moonlight fell onto their fins.

"It is Aquata as are the stars" Athena replied, as waves crashed around them.

"The sky is so big, the waves are still crashing though" Ariel said.

"Oh, the waves roll low

And the waves roll high

And so it goes

Under the bright blue

Endless Sky

Waves try to measure

The days that we treasure

Wave hello

And wave goodbye" Athena sang with Aquata and Ariel joining in.

"I like that song, you have a pretty voice Mummy" Ariel said, as Athena put her arms around both girls.

"Will you sing us another song?" asked Aquata staring up at the moon.

"Of course I will. This is song your Grandmother sang to me called Here I Am.

This is a crazy world  
These can be lonely days  
It's hard to know who's on your side most of the time  
Who can you really trust  
Who do you really know  
Is there anybody out there who can make you feel less alone  
Sometimes you just can't make it on your own

Chorus  
If you need a place where you can swim  
If you need a shoulder to cry on  
I'll always be your friend  
When you need some shelter from the rain  
When you need a healer for your pain  
I will be there time and time again  
When you need someone to love you here I am

If you have broken dreams  
Just lay them all on me  
I'll be the one who understands so take my hand  
If there is emptiness  
You know I'll do my best  
To fill you up with all the love that I can show someone  
I promise you you'll never swim alone

Chorus  
Everybody needs somebody who  
They can pour their heart and soul into

Chorus

Here I am.1"

"That was beautiful Mummy" Aquata replied.

"I will always be here for you not matter what you do" Athena replied looking down at her daughters.

"I liked that song" said Ariel yawing.

"I think it is time you both were in bed, it is much later then I intended" Athena said, leading the pair back into the sea.

Swimming home was slow going, with Athena having to carry Ariel. Reaching Seahorse Reef they saw Triton waiting for them.

"Triton! I was not expecting to see you here."

"I was a little worried when it got late. I suspected you were here, I thought you must have last track of the tide. It is a good thing I did, Ariel looks like she is almost asleep," Triton said taking Ariel from Athena.

"She is, I did not intend to stay out so late, we were having a lot of fun."

"We did Daddy, wild seahorses let us ride them," Aquata said hugging her father.

"Did they now, well it looks like you have had an adventure by all accounts. In you get angelfish, time for home" Triton replied.

Settling down on cushion next to the girls, Athena smiled as her husband drove them home, with Aquata gazing in aw the nocturnal fish. Arriving back at the palace, Athena found that most of the girls would be asleep. Entering the girl's bedroom, Athena found that Attina was still awake, and was laid reading a book.

"Attina what are you do up?" Athena asked swimming over.

"Mum you're back, did you have a nice time?"

"Yes we did, we lost track of the tide. I did not mean to stay out that late. I am sorry I missed bedtime."

"It was ok, Dad told us all a story about Grandpa Neptune's adventures."

"I remember him well, what are you reading?"

"It's about Medieval Atlantica, Mr Oldreef gave it to me."

"Interesting as it must be, I think it is time you were sleep" Athena said, as Triton tucked Ariel and Aquata in.

"Goodnight girls," the pair said before swimming off to their bed.

1 Taken from Leona Lewis's album Spirit, the word swim was originally run.


	4. Exploring

Exploring

It was a few days later, Ariel was out seahorse riding with Athena, both on a large yellow female. Her sisters had been invited, but all seemed to have had plans. Attina was fossil hunting with the history tutor Patrick Oldreef, Alana was at her friend Pearl's house, Adella had drama club, Aquata at art club, Arista was at a friends and Andrina was playing the palace with three friends. Riding through the villages the pair stopped to chat to the inhabitants, listing to what they had to say.

"I'm telling you they caused no end of trouble, kids" said one.

"She's right see they're nice kids but parents went away for weekend, and left their eighteen year old son in charge. Now twins are fifteen and all three are lovely really, never given us much bother, other then the odd ball over the fence. Well we heard the music at two in the morning."

"A racked it was, had half the row up, and it didn't end till gone four."

That and such other comments were heard, by all counts the party had been a wild one. Leaving the village, pair rode out into the wild ocean, passing schools of fish. Then out of nowhere, the pair came upon a pod of blue whales. Seeing the pair three whales swam over to investigate. Seeing them Ariel gasped in aw at their size, even more when three encircled them.

"Hello Athena I have not seen you for many months" said one, with a large white scar on her right flipper.

"It is wonderful to see you Polyhymnia (Greek muse of singing), I am glad you are back."

"I am glad to be back, I have travelled far, it is nice to be back home. You have grown much little Ariel."

"She has, she also has my curiosity."

"I thought she would, ah the mischief we used to cause as young ones."

"We did cause our parents some worry."

"We were young and eager to explore. You must swim with us for a while, your horse deserves a rest."

"That would be lovely, I am not sure Ariel would be able to keep up."

"She can ride on my back, as can you."

With that Athena and Ariel got off their horse's back, with Ariel going to sit on Polyhymnia's back, with Athena swimming besides her friend. As they swam the two friends talked, with Polyhymnia telling Athena about the oceans she had visited. As they swam, the whales began to sing their own songs, songs of love, joy, family, friendship and adventure. Sitting and listening Ariel was enchanted by what she heard. Though all mer could understand the languages of other marine creatures, Ariel had never heard blue whales sing before. As she listened Ariel left the music echo around her, music more beautiful the any she had heard before. Swimming next to her friend, Athena let the music take her, remembering her childhood adventures with the whales.

Far above them on a ship, a young prince with jet black hair stood listing entranced. Listening, he looked down into the deep ocean, for a moment imagining he was swimming with the whales. As the whale's music reached its height they swam closer to the surface. They surfaced with a mighty splash as the song reached its climax. On the ship the prince watched in aw as they surfaced, his heart full of joy at seeing the magnificent creatures. Now their song had ended the whales swam close to the surface, their pace slow and relaxed.

"I have not heard those songs for some time, I had forgotten how beautiful it was" said Athena.

"You would do, are music is different from yours, am I glad you were able to share it with us."

"It was pure and moving, what did you think of it Ariel?" Athena asked looking up at her daughter.

"It was beautiful, it felt like the music was all around me."

"That is right little one, you felt the power of our song."

On Polyhymnia's back Ariel was lying down with her tail in the air gazing about her with curiosity. Coming to sit next to the daughter Athena allowed herself to relax and listened to the sounds of the surface. The sounds of the water, and the calls of the birds who were flying high above them. With the sun shining the pair felt its warm rays on their skin.

"I wonder what it is like to be a bird" Ariel said.

"I do not know, you will have to ask Harlin."

"It must be nice to fly in the sky and see everyone below."

"I am sure it is, Harlin once told me at to fly was to be truly free. I replied that is what swimming felt like, to be able to anywhere in the world. I could not imagine not living in the sea."

"Athena I see a human ship ahead, you should both dive down out of sight."

Looking ahead Athena saw the outline of a human ship with a mermaid figurehead. Seeing it the pair dived down into the sea, hiding among the whales as the ship sailed by. On board the ship, the black haired prince was stood on deck, standing on a box to get a good view of the whales. As the ship came close he gazed at them, amazed at their size.

"Wow you are wonderful creatures" he said.

Hearing the boy Polyhymnia looked up at him with interest, seeing the aw-struck look in his eyes she smiled. On impulse she playfully splashed her tail, sending water up into the air and onto the boy. Gasping in shock the boy laughed as Polyhymnia swam up the boat, looking the boy strait in the eyes.

"He loves the sea and every creature in it, yes he is a true sea human. I would not be surprised if there is mer blood in his family."

In that moment the boy felt himself sinking in the whales eyes, as if the whale was speaking to a part of his soul. The whales spell ended as soon as it began, as the ship sailed away from the whales and Athena and Ariel surfaced.

"I saw that human boy, he was a strange one."

"A sea human I think, one born by it and who loves it, one who may have mer in his heritage. It seemed to me that the sea was calling to him, but he seemed just as happy on land."

"Humans are strange, it is time we left, I promised Ariel we could go exploring."

"You have your others liking for adventure little one, keep hold of that, and your playful spirit. I hope we can swim together soon."

"Thank you for letting me ride on your back Polyhymnia."

"Call me Nia child, your Mother does, my full name is rather to long. Nia is what my friends call me, you are certainly one of those."

Diving down back down into the sea, the pair got back onto the seahorse's back and began to explore. Swimming near an area of rocks Ariel said.

"Mummy that looks like a cave" pointing to a large rock and an entrance behind it.

"Well then lets go and have a look" Athena replied, tying up their horse to a rock.

Pushing the rock back, Athena and Ariel swam in, both gazing at what they found. A tall circular cave, rocky shelves lined the walls, a rock in the centre, with a hole in top of it.

"This is like a secret hiding place" Ariel said swimming over to the shelves.

"It looks like the cave has created for that purpose" Athena replied swimming onto the rock in the cave's centre.

"Can this be our secret place, where I can hide things I do not want my sisters to see?"

"It can yes the area is safe and it is beautiful place."

"Here feels like another part of home, like it me to see it as part of home."

"I get that same feeling to.

Home is  
A place of warmth and wonder  
Home is  
The sea and all that's  
Underneath the waves  
We splash and play  
Where angelfish roam  
And sometimes being

Home is  
A funny flounder swimming  
Home is  
A group of guppies grinning  
Floating by  
Below the tide  
You're never alone

When you look around and see a friendly fin  
It's home  
Wishin' on a starfish in the sand  
Or being in a private place  
That's all your own  
Home's an underwater wonderland  
You're always welcome

Home is  
A feeling deep inside you  
Home is  
Your heart will always guide you  
There again, to all your friends  
Anywhere you roam

For home is love  
And love is always home  
Love is always home  
Love is always home…" Athena sang hugging her daughter close as she sang.

"So this place can be home to."

"Of course it can, this is a private place of our own. Privacy is something every mermaid needs when she has six sisters."

Leaving the cave the pair pushed back the rock and Athena marked the cave on a map she always carried with her. Once back on their horse the pair rode for a few miles till they neared a place called Ship Wreck Rocks. An unpredictable current mixed in with sharp, large and often hidden rocks. Over the centuries thousands of ships had been wrecked. Often their crew were lucky and able to swim to the rocks on the surface or else a passing mer person might help. But just as often all hands were lost, bringing sorrow if their families. To the humans the place was known as Sailors Doom, a place where ships were lost and were mermaids lived.

"Can we go down?" asked Ariel.

". The currents are strong, why do you want to down?"

"To see if the ships have human things in them, please Mummy just a quick look."

"A quick look Ariel but that is all, make sure you stay close to me" Athena replied. .

Riding down the steep cliff, the pair looked at the wrecked ships. The ship's ghostly skeletons shone an eerie shade of green. As she got closer, Ariel felt fear creep into her heart.

"_I am brave, they cannot hurt me. Daddy is brave, I will be brave"_ she though.

Getting off their horse's back, the pair swam through a ship's window, and down into the cabins. Swimming through a hole in the floor, the pair found themselves on a long corridor, which was lined with rooms. Entering the nearest room, Athena saw it was similar to that of a teenage mermaid. Swimming up to vanity table, Ariel picked up a silver and diamond bracelet, along with a silver handheld mirror. Holding the mirror up, Ariel saw her reflection looking back at her. Then on a bedside table, she spotted a statue of two humans dancing.

"Mummy look" Ariel called to Athena.

"Oh that bracelet is beautiful, a little big but beautiful."

"Can I keep these things?"

"I think so they would make lovely souvenirs of our adventure. You had best keep them out if your Daddies sight, he will not like them."

"Where could I keep them?"

"In the cave we found, no one but us would know they were there."

"That is a good idea Mummy, I can keep all my treasures in there."

"You can Ariel, it is the perfect place."

"I like exploring wrecks, they are not as scary as Adella said they were" Ariel said, as they swam out of the ship.

"That is because you are a brave girl. Your Daddy is very brave, he was never scared of exploring wrecks."

"He did that?"

"Oh yes as a merboy he did. I used to go with him, we did have some close calls."

Getting back on their horse, the pair rode back to the cave, where Ariel put her new things on a shelf. As they left the cave, Athena stopped and looked backing, smiling as she did. Riding home the pair got back just as the evening meal was being served. Sitting down the girls chatted about their day, with Attina showing them some of the fossils she had collected. After they had put the girls to bed, Athena and Triton swam out to the palace gardens. As they sat on a rock, Athena told Triton about her day.

"I do not like this Athena, this interest Ariel has with humans."

"We were both the same as children, we even went further."

"We did but things were different back then, which was before…………….Back then it was safe."

"I understand why you fear this, but maybe is just a passing interest. I know there is a risk she could get hurt by humans if this goes on. She is only young, I am sure it will pass."

"I wish I shared your optimism Athena. I just cannot be sure that it will, she is adventures and very curious."

"As were we once, we gave are parents some sleepless nights."

"We did, but that was before The Ban. You know the tales about mermaids and humans falling in love. You know what happened four hundred years ago."

"Triton you are overreacting, Ariel is only four, it will be a long time before she falls in love."

"I know that, interests start as children can continue. You know the story of Hope."

"I do. She was a mermaid born with magic in her blood, but as a child she acquired a fascination with humans" said Athena.

"She swam up to the surface and sat on the shore, often swimming up the human castle by the sea. At age twelve she met the blind son and heir of the human king while he was sitting on the beach. They became friends and met most days, his blindness meant that Hope was safe.

At sixteen she told him what she truly was and allowed him to touch her tail. Three months later the Prince introduced her to his parents. Both had always known merpeople existed, both were glad their son had found a true friend. By this time both realised that they loved one another, though neither had the courage to tell the other.

As Hope grew she grew powerful, her magic's power surpassing that of her parents. On the Princes seventeen birthday, Hope was able to use her power to cure his blindness. Seeing her, the Prince was amazed at what she had done for him, and invited her to the party that night. Using her magic she became human and walked on land with her friend. His parents were grateful for what she had done and made it known throughout the kingdom. That night the pair kissed and Hope chose to stay a month. At the months end the prince asked her to marry him and she accepted, willing to forsake her home and family for love.

That is what I fear for Ariel that the same thing might happen to her."

"Triton there is little chance of that. Hope was able to become human because she was born with the magic. Ariel does not have that power and she is a princess. This phase will pass even it does not, one day she will find a merboy who she will love. We cannot know what the future will hold, things could change in time."

"You are very wise Athena I am just worry over nothing, a phase it all it is" Triton replied putting his arms around her.  
In her bedroom Ariel slept soundly, in her dreams she was a human walking on land with the human boy she had seen. Reaching the sea, the pair turned into merpeople and swam back to Atlantica, where her family welcomed them. As the waves crashed onto the shore near a white castle, human prince with raven hair dreamed of swimming with mermaids. Far below the sea Ariel slept, as she did she dreamt of the world above.


End file.
